I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to package closures, and more particularly, to package closures which include tamper-indicating means, yet are easy to initially open despite being of a child-proof nature.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Tamper-indicating means for closing or sealing a package have long been known. Typical of these closures is the bottle cap or stopper having a frangible member on their bottom edge. When the cap or stopper is sealingly engaged with the bottle, the frangible member engages a bead on the bottleneck. In order to remove the cap from the bottle, the frangible member is broken or removed and the cap or stopper is operated normally. Alternatively, the frangible member can extend around some portion of both the cap and the bottleneck, and the member is broken or removed upon the opening of the bottle.
Frangible or removable tear strips have been employed on child resistant container-closure assemblies as well. Although the construction of child resistant closures varies, the significant feature of each is that some force must be applied to the container closure in order to remove the closure from the container, this force being of a degree or being applied in such a way as usually cannot be applied by a child. Such closures may require the alignment of a portion of the closure with a matching portion on the container to permit a removing force to be applied to the closure. Often this type of closure comprises a lug or lugs on the closure which engage a rib on the container, which retains the closure on the container unless such alignment has occurred. Other closures include a two piece cap, one piece serving to seal the closure, and the other adapted to sit above that portion. The upper portion is freely rotatable relative to the lower portion, unless forcibly abutted against the lower portion. Upon such abutment, twisting of the upper portion will unseal the closure from the container.
The degree of force or dexterity necessary to open such child proof containers often presents a problem to the elderly. Many individuals loose strength and dexterity as they grow older, and such loss can become severe enough to prevent the individual from opening the child-resistant container. When dealing with drugs or preparations used by both the elderly and others, the individual may not have the choice of purchasing the product in a non-child resistant container. Of course, the handicapped or infirmed face a similar problem.